


On the Bright Side of Being Hell Bent [ART]

by BabylonsFall, IndigoNight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Background Relationships, Body Dysmorphia, De-Aged Quinn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Referenced Human Experimentation, Team as Family, pre-Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight
Summary: Art for BabylonsFall's fic On The Bright Side of Being Hell Bent.Eliot doesn't expect to leave the brewpub, late one night, and find a kid on his doorstep. Eliot doesn't expect the kid to turn out to be one of his best friends, younger and hunted and so angry it hurts. And Eliot definitely doesn't expect for his home to become a battlefield while trying to figure out exactly who the kid is, in the here and now.He doesn't expect it, but he's got to live with it, one way, or another.





	On the Bright Side of Being Hell Bent [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Bright Side of Being Hell Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409582) by [BabylonsFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall). 



Art for [BabylonsFall's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall) beautiful fic [On the Bright Side of Being Hell Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409582/chapters/38414741)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Bright Side of Being Hell Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409582) by [BabylonsFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall)




End file.
